cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Jarmen Kell
Jarmen Kell is a highly skilled Arabian sharpshooter in the employ of the GLA in Generals. Background Little is known about Kell. He is an expert marksman, who approaches his job with cold-blooded, level-headed professionalism and is talented enough to one-shot the pilot of any land vehicle, from a truck down to the mighty Chinese Overlord tank. He is also a master of camouflage, who can remain unseen to the enemy, breaking cover only to take the shot. Abilities Sniper Related Demolition Related Upgrades * Armor-Piercing Bullets - The lethality of Jarmen Kell's rifle, already able to down regular infantry in a single shot, can be improved further if a general purchased this upgrade, allowing him to assassinate highly-trained and well-protected commandos and special agents with ease. Tactics/Counters Tactics * Ordinary infantry units could not touch Kell, and he was lethal against them, systematically picking them off from a great distance. While his ordinary sniper rounds would bounce off vehicles, Kell was periodically able to fire a shot that could disable enemy vehicles by killing the crew. As well as causing great frustration among enemy commanders, this allowed the GLA to get its hands on advanced American and Chinese hardware. This ability was also useful in slowing down US and Chinese attacks on GLA positions. Kell could also garrison buildings undetected, giving GLA commanders an advantage in urban wafare. * Under General Juhziz, Kell was able to infiltrate enemy bases and place demolition charges (both timed and manual) on enemy buildings much like his American nemesis, Colonel Burton - as he was so difficult to apprehend, this often proved deadly. Kell's usefulness as a scout - he could see over great distances and was not often detected by the enemy - was also not underestimated. * He could also mount a Combat Cycle, giving him an impressive speed boost to travel across the battlefield easily. In addition he retains his basic sniper rifle and his pilot-killing ability. Counters * On the other hand enemy forces could quickly trace any shots fired back to Kell and apprehend him with anti-infantry units (Kell was as soft as any other infantryman in this respect). He had to be very careful to sneak past stealth-detecting units and base defenses. One such particular rival, other than the opposing commandos Colonel Burton and Black Lotus (in the sense of rank as Lotus cannot kill infantry) themselves, proved to be the Pathfinder snipers employed by the USA. Their training enabled them to spot enemies using stealth techniques, while remaining hidden themselves, while their sniper skills were almost a match for Kell's. *The US Sentry drones, in particular, were effective in dispatching Kell because he had absolutely no defense against the robotic units. Air units such as Comanches could easily take him out without fear of retaliation, provided he wasn't stealthed. * Base defenses were also dangerous to him, as he had no methods to subdue them (except for Juhziz's version of the hero but it wasn't a wise idea to approach defenses to begin with) so he had to rely on maneuvering around them. * Curiously, though perhaps an unintended glitch, Kell's sniper rounds have been rumored to have had an unexpected effect on Fire Bases, as about three rounds could destroy one of them. This is probably because Kell's sniper rifle would kill the Fire Base's crew (spotter, gunner, etc.) * If he is detected inside a structure, let your infantry garrison the structure and it will force him to leave the structure, blowing his cover for a while, thus making him too vulnerable. See also * Black Lotus * Super Lotus * Colonel Burton * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SVD_Dragunov * KSVK Sniper Rifle Behind The Scenes * Jarmen Kell is most likely a reference to Warhammer 40000 Jarran Kell, aide to the might Ursakar E. Creed of Cadia. Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:Generals Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:GLA Characters